


you know i can’t be found with you

by portraitofglass



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst, Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i tried to make it good okay, no mike bc i didn’t know to go add him here, only small mentions of stan bev ben and bill, probably 17-18, they are in senior year of high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofglass/pseuds/portraitofglass
Summary: eddie has a girlfriend, all while sleeping with richie.or, the one where richie is tired of being a sidepiece.





	you know i can’t be found with you

 

At first, it was fun. The sneaking around, leaving hickies on Eddie’s chest and watch as his girlfriend almost saw them. The making out in the boy’s bathroom, even though it smelled like actual shit and echoed too loud, but Richie yearned to hear Eddie’s soft noises echo throughout the bathroom. It happened once and Richie almost came in his pants right then and there. 

Sleepovers with the rest of the losers became a game of ‘How much can we do without being too loud?’. They made out on Bill Denbrough’s couch while the rest were up in his room, thinking they were getting a snack in the kitchen. When they heard Stan’s rhythmic stepping on the stairs, the adrenaline that rushed through their veins from almost getting caught was almost worth the pain of being Eddie’s sidepiece. Almost.

After a few months, Richie began to feel deep burning in his chest and stomach. Guilt. He grew to enjoy Eddie’s girlfriend’s company and every time he saw her all he could think about was the way Eddie moaned his name last night.

Eddie had to be with her more, he couldn’t avoid his own girlfriend. And Richie knew that, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt to see him smiling and laughing with his arm thrown around her shoulders.

The night Eddie first blew off plans with Richie to be with her, Richie almost punched a hole in the wall. Instead, he grabbed a bottle of vodka from his mother’s stash and woke up in the middle of his front lawn at six in the morning about to throw up nothing, cause he couldn’t bring himself to eat.

But Richie kept doing it, pretending like Eddie actually would be with him one day. Pretending like all these moments they secretly shared would lead to a relationship. The pain of not being the one to hold Eddie’s hand in public and boast about him to the world just drew him further and further away from Eddie.

He started to dismiss Eddie’s phone calls that he knew weren’t easy to make- Sonia would kill him if she knew- and cried himself to sleep instead. When Eddie tried to kiss him in the boy’s bathroom, Richie turned away and pulled out a cigarette, flinching when he heard the door slam. Movie nights at Bill’s house where Eddie and Richie would curl up, laughing with each other- soon became movie nights where Richie stayed home and tried to entertain himself by listening to his parents shouting at each other.

The night that Eddie was the one to sneak over to Richie’s house in the middle of the night, Richie just let him in and let Eddie hug him from behind, pretending like he didn’t hear Eddie whisper a question that Richie desperately wanted to shout the answer at him.

“What happened between us?”

Richie wanted to shout, he wanted to scream and cry- even though Richie Tozier hated more than anything to show his friends his comedic front was a lie. Behind his jokes, Richie was broken. Absolutely fragile and crumbling inside.

‘So Eddie’, Richie would think to himself, ‘what happened was I got too attached and you let me! You let me fall in love with you and won’t even try to stop me even though I am miserable everyday because of it!’

The last thing he wanted to do was hear Eddie cry or know that the boy he was in love with was hurting inside, so Richie shoved these things deep down and turned to face him. He faced him and without even thinking, Richie kissed him. Kissed him as if this was the last time they’d ever kiss each other.

And it was. After Eddie left that morning, Richie knew he couldn’t do this anymore. Eddie’s girlfriend was beautiful, caring, and perfect for him. So like a fool, Richie stopped all contact with Eddie.

At lunch, he sat in the bathroom, lighting a cigarette instead of eating. He completely stopped going to events with the losers because he knew Eddie would be there- and now he had started to bring her. Eddie never tried to initiate anything with him after that.

Soon it became more normal that Richie was distancing himself away and not talking to any of the losers except for Beverly and Stan. He missed the way Bill would throw his apple slices at him when he made a stupid joke, or the way Ben would almost choke on his food from laughing at Bill throwing his apple slices.

Most of all, he missed Eddie. He missed the way his lips felt against his, the way their combined heat would wrap around him and make him feel like he wasn’t alone anymore. He missed the way Eddie would run his fingers through Richie’s hair and kiss his forehead when he thought Richie was asleep.

But now Richie had brought this upon himself, brought the way he had to pretend like he didn’t see Eddie’s eyes linger on him in the hallway and definitely pretended he didn’t see the way Eddie would stop whatever he was doing and look at him. It hurt. And yet Richie was happier than ever.

He didn’t have the responsibility of knowing that Eddie was constantly being the worst boyfriend to her. He knew, but now he wasn’t the reason Eddie was cheating on her. Richie hated that he knew Eddie was completely gay, could never enjoy another woman’s presence the way he did with men. He hated that he knew Eddie would just cheat on his girlfriend with other men.

That was the only reason Richie was happy. He still was desperate for Eddie’s touch, voice, anything at all! It still hurt when he saw Eddie and his girlfriend together. Everything hurt still knowing that Eddie had the perfect girlfriend and there was nothing wrong with her at all!

That was, until her inner demons got let loose. The whole time, she’d been sleeping with the captain of the football team and multiple guys from the baseball team. Richie tried to make a joke about how they both went for the same teams but it didn’t fully make sense in his head so he left it alone, going back to listening about who this girl really was.

She’d been caught when the coach for the baseball team (her father) caught her and one of the players together. Mason Wilton, had been thrown off the team the very next day and Eddie’s now ex-girlfriend was crying and begging to her father to listen to her and not to take Mason off the team in the middle of the hallway.

Eddie took it perfectly fine, only pretending to be upset at school, Richie could assume. The day after Eddie was officially single, Eddie went to Richie’s. He had tapped on the window, meeting a secretly excited Richie.

“Eddie?” He whispered as Eddie climbed through the window. “What are you doing here?”

Eddie closed the window, having done this about hundred times before. After turning around, he was pressed up softly into Richie’s desk. Eddie smirked and looked down at his hands, that were being held by both of Richie’s.

He looked up and their eyes connected, Richie could feel Eddie’s gaze soften. “I’m in love with you Richie, and even if you aren’t- which would totally be bullshit because you aren’t very subtle, asswipe, but even if you aren’t, I need you to know that. I know we couldn’t be together then but I’m ready and I need you. Please, Rich.” Richie’s slightly annoyed feeling at Eddie being there was drowned, and all he felt now was his overwhelming love for Eddie.

Richie could’ve replied with something, maybe an explanation for his behavior the past two months. But the only thing running through his head was to get closer to Eddie this instant. So, being Richie, he used one of his hands that was intertwined with Eddie’s, and let go to pull Eddie to him by his shirt.

Their lips eventually met, every emotion they’ve ever gone through together rushed through them, ever memory replaying, shocks seeming to meet at their lips. Everything get right again. They parted, leaning foreheads against each other’s.

“So I’m assuming you’re a little in love with me too? Right? That’s what I’m getting from this.”

Richie just kissed him with the same amount of passion, regretting every moment he could’ve had with Eddie and now using his time to make more moments and memories.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Settle Down by The 1975. Hopefully the characters are well written and not ooc. Hope you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
